There has been interest in high voltage lithium electrochemical cells for pulse power reserve cells as well as for pulse applications. Heretofore, this need has been met by the use of porous carbon cathodes. This has not been entirely satisfactory because pulse power is derived predominantly at the electrode surface rather than from the interior bulk. Thus, thin polymer electrodes would be more efficient than the porous carbon cathodes since there is more surface area and less wasted interior space per unit volume in the case of the thin polymer electrodes.